


Almost Funny

by cloronet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Decapitation, Minor Katniss Everdeen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloronet/pseuds/cloronet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Reaping, Katniss was too stunned to volunteer and Gale was the male Tribute. Together, Gale and Prim face the Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Funny

x.

"Primrose Everdeen."

The name fired out into the roaring silence, a cheery death call for a child too young to have a chance. Gale stood, as did all, stock-still, shocked, appalled, disgusted. In the months between Games it was almost possible to forget the cruelty of the Reaping.

It only took a millisecond to remember.

Tiny Prim, rigid in composure despite the paleness of her complexion, stepped out of the crowd, tucked in her shirt tail, and began her death march. Gale could just make out Katniss buried amongst the other horrified onlookers. Her jaw was slack, her brows furrowed, the poster child for disbelief. She watched her unlucky sister join the ghoulish Effie onstage.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Ms. Everdeen, how wonderful."

It might've just been Gale's imagination, but Effie seemed to hesitate, as if waiting for a savior. Gale looked back to Katniss once more, but the girl hadn't moved an inch.

"Well then, on to the men."

A shuffling of papers. Effie's impeccable nails scraping on the inside of the bowl. Effie's voice.

"Gale Hawthorne."

Like a clock hand snapping to midnight, Katniss's eyes locked onto Gale's. She started to shake her head slowly, then faster, like some macabre doll, like her head would fly off her shoulders. Gale felt like he was floating.

He hadn't moved fast enough. Peacekeepers hustled into the pen, grabbed Gale, yanked him into open air. He turned his back on Katniss and took a step toward the stage. Like a movie, he found each of his siblings in turn, locked eyes with them, took another step. He was climbing the stairs when he caught sight of his mom, who was trying her best to hold it together. He felt heat by his side -- it was Prim, who took his hand. Gale looked over the crowd.

"How marvelous," Effie said. "Lovely." Like a zombie.

 

x.

The door flew open and she pounced on him as fast as the game they'd hunt would leap away from them.

'I'll keep her safe,' he didn't say, because that went unsaid.

'Don't leave,' she didn't say, because it would be pointless.

"It'll be all right, Catnip," he lied, because that's what you say.

"Not both of you," she whispered, because she knew how this all ends.

Peacekeepers pulled her away before they got to say goodbye.

 

x.

The Games stretched into a second week. Gale and Prim were a tight pair. Gale attacked, Prim healed him. Lucky for them, they were the most exciting Tributes this year. Sponsors lived for the handsome boy risking his life for the defenseless little girl.

Only one enemy was left. They didn't think about what would happen after. Instead they enjoyed their last supper over their fire. They sat facing each other for their communion, bonded by their silence.

It happened very quickly. Prim looked up. Her gaze shifted from Gale's face to the area behind him. Her expression went from blank to alarmed. Gale already held his knife. He stood and whipped around just in time for the last Career to be right behind him. Without really trying, he slashed her stomach open.

It was quite boring, really. Surely didn't make for good tv.

 

x.

A storm forced them apart. An announcement reminded them that only one may win.

Gale spent a lot of time thinking about his family. He spent a lot of time thinking about their tesserae that still wasn't enough. He spent a lot of time thinking about how Prim had been picked with such a slim chance and he had been picked with such a great chance. He spent a lot of time thinking about food.

 

x.

There had been a Tribute who was a pyromaniac. He'd also been into explosives. He was also paranoid, as one should be. He was also fond of traps.

Gale knew all this because he and Prim had almost stepped into one of the explosive traps. He also knew that Prim was close to tracking him. He'd heard her voice not ten minutes ago. He doubted that she'd ever be able to kill.

He thought about his family.

It was easy to lure her into the open area. Easy to bring her closer. Easy to press the button.

Torture to watch her head fly off her shoulders and soar into the highest tree limb.

He thought about family.

 

x.

It was almost funny when he got home and they told him that he could share his rewards with whomever he chose.

It was almost funny when Katniss almost killed him.

Almost.


End file.
